


Barry Allen and the Stubborn Rivalry

by masqueerade



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (I do not have an endgame in mind I am making this up as I go), ABANDONED - SORRY, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, incompetent teenage boys whom do not handle their feelings well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Seventh years Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart, who already hate each other, have both taken an interest in him.<br/>Barry is largely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I've had Hogwarts AU stuff rattling in my head for a while. I have a half a plot to go with them now? so uh. here goes nothing I guess.

Bartholomew Allen was the first name called.

Barry didn’t move until Iris literally pushed him forwards, he was so scared.  He caught a glimpse of hundreds of eyes watching him as he sat down and the hat was lowered over his eyes.

_Hmm. Maybe Gryffindor? But then… no. No, for sure, you belong in-, oh hey, Barry, you okay?_

Barry sniffed, startled at the sound (the thought?) of his name. “…not really.” Barry sniffled again, blinking back tears.

_Alright Barry, just take a minute, it’s okay._

“Th… thank you.” Barry took a couple of deep breaths, steadying himself from suddenly being thrust into the spotlight.

_Hey, you want me to tell you your house before everyone else?_

Barry bit his lip and nodded jerkily.

_Hufflepuff. You’re driven, you're focused, and you have the potential to be a great force of justice one day._

He felt his heart lift, and smiled for the first time since he arrived at the station in London that morning.  “Okay, I’m ready.  Thank you.”

~*~

After the hat’s announcement to the rest of the school, Barry sat at the table bedecked in yellow and watched the rest of the sorting with mounting anxiety.  He barely noticed the others sorted to his table as he awaited the turn of Iris West.

Iris was Barry’s best friend, his sister, they’d been together for years, and he didn’t want to be separated from her now. 

She was the last one left, naturally, and the hat really seemed to take its time over where to put her.  Barry’s hands gripped the table until the hat finally reached a verdict.

“SLYTHERIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter essentially a brief prologue. I don't feel the need to justify anyone else's sortings in the narrative itself, but as the main character it felt like giving Barry his big moment.  
> Chapter two coming up: in literal minutes. (wow!)


	2. Quidditch and Felicity

Felicity strode into the library, scoping out the boy she was looking for almost immediately, sitting at a desk with his head buried in a pile of books. “You missed quite a game, Barry Allen.” She announced by way of greeting.

“Hmm.” Barry grunted in reply, not even looking up.

She sighed and pulled out a chair opposite him. “What are you even doing here anyway? There’s no way _you_ have outstanding homework.”

“I am making use of the quiet library to research unexplained phenomena. Or, I was.” He glanced up pointedly as Felicity folded her scarf and placed it on the table, neat blue wool next to his own tangled yellow. “Why were you at the game anyway, I thought you didn’t care about Quidditch either?”

 “I don’t really, but Ray does, so I thought it might give us something to talk about.”

“Palmer?” Barry raised his eyebrows at her.

“We’re getting off track, we’re here to talk about the game, not my love life. Not that there’s a love life to talk even, I just mean-,” Felicity cleared her throat, “Anyway, the game.”

“Who won?”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, I don’t remember. That’s not important to why I’m here.”

~*~

_Professor Wells went round the class partnering them with someone from the other house, ‘to help foster co-operation’ or something. Barry wondered if he tried this with Gryffindor and Slytherin or just gave them up as a lost cause._

_“Smoak.”_

_“Pardon?” Barry looked at the girl he’d been partnered with. Pretty and neat, her blonde hair was tied back in a tidy ponytail and her robes were immaculate. Barry hastily tucked his shirt in._

_“Felicity Smoak, I’m your partner now.” She beamed at him. “For potions.” She added with a flush._

_“Barry Allen.”_

_Awkward silence hung over them as the rest of the class chattered among themselves, getting to know their new partners, until Professor Wells moved back to the front of the class and set them to brewing a cure for boils. Once stuck into the work Barry and Felicity found they worked well together, Wells awarded them top marks, and they both left the class with wide smiles on their faces._

~*~

Barry rolled his eyes and closed the book he was reading. “Let me guess, Snart and Queen got into a fight?”

Felicity narrowed her eyes. “Did someone already tell you? Because I came straight here as soon as I heard.”

“Felicity, they always fight.”

“Right.” Felicity slumped back in her chair and folded her arms. “You know, I don’t know how you’re friends with that pig.”

“We’re not friends really, we just… play pranks on each other? It’s not like we really hang out.” Barry shrugged. “He’s alright really.”

Felicity glared. “Remember that time he froze the bathrooms on the fourth floor shut?”

“Yes, but-,”

“Because Caitlin sure does.”

“He didn’t-,”

“She was stuck in there for hours, Barry.”

“I know.” He conceded. “I know. Len just… he misjudges the line sometimes. He doesn’t mean any harm.”

Felicity scoffed.

Barry reopened his book, flicking through to find his lost page. “What were they fighting about this time, anyway?”

“Oh!” Felicity yelled, startling Barry into dropping his book on the floor with a thud, “That’s why I came right here. Seems your ‘not friend’ Len had some things to say about you.”

“He what?” Barry paused halfway to picking his book off the floor. “What did he say?”

“Well, okay I don’t know-,”

“Felicity…” Barry picked up the book and placed it back on the table.

“But according to Cisco, Iris said that that’s what started it.” Felicity grinned mischievously, “They were fighting about you, Mr Allen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure if the Gryffindors and Slytherins have potions together, then the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do as well.  
> Professor Harrison Wells teaches Potions and is head of Ravenclaw. He is not secretly anyone's rival from the future.  
> Caitlin and Cisco are in Ravenclaw with Felicity.


	3. Duelling with Oliver

Oliver tapped his foot impatiently as Barry barrelled through the door into the empty classroom. He’d actually arrived ten minutes late himself, knowing he wouldn’t be on time, and he had still been contemplating giving up and leaving.

“Hey Oliver. Sorry I’m late. I got caught up talking to Eddie.” Barry stammered through heavy breaths. He’d obviously run here.

Oliver hopped up onto a desk, sitting with his legs crossed. “Alright, sit down for a minute and catch your breath, you’ll be no good like this.”

Barry pulled out a chair next to him, and slumped into it, head resting on the wooden surface next to Oliver’s thigh. He sat quietly for a while, watching the rise and fall of his chest grow less erratic and settle into a gentle rhythm. When he seemed to have recovered, Oliver reached down, hesitating slightly before ruffling Barry’s hair and smoothly sliding off the desk. “Come on then, let’s start.”

~*~

_“Ollie?”_

_Oliver blinked blearily as the world came into focus around him. He was in his bed, but why was-,_

_“Iris…?” His head was throbbing, but clearer by the second. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Thank God you’re okay. Your spell backfired or something, I didn’t know what to do.”_

_Oliver sat up suddenly, spotting the boy awkwardly hovering by the foot of his bed. “Who is that?”_

_“That is Barry, my brother. He worked the counter-curse.” Iris answered as the boy, Barry, turned pink. “Barry, meet Oliver.”_

_“What is he doing in our dorm?” Oliver spat._

_“Uh, saving you?”_

_“You could have taken me to the hospital wing!”_

_“After what happened with Tommy? Forget it.” Iris met his glare with one of her own._

_Oliver finally turned to address Barry directly. “Get out.”_

_The boy fled._

~*~

Oliver easily dodged Barry’s fourth disarming charm in a row. “You’re fast, but you’re clumsy. You’re dropping your shoulder every time. It’s a dead giveaway.”

“Alright.” Barry was bent over, hands on his knees, “Can we take a break? This is exhausting.”

Oliver rolled his eyes but his posture relaxed. “If this was a real duel I’d take you out now.”

“If this was a real duel you’d have taken me out like six minutes ago.” Barry lay down on the floor. “I’m getting better though, right?”

“You’re getting better.” Oliver acquiesced as he sat down next to him, knee bumping his elbow as he victoriously punched the air. Oliver chuckled softly.

They sat in amiable silence for maybe twenty seconds before Barry propped himself up on one elbow to look him in the eye. “What happened at the Quidditch match?”

Oliver took a breath. “I took a bludger to the elbow. Still scored five goals though.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t care about that. I meant the fight with Len.”

He watched Barry’s face carefully. He already knew, Oliver couldn’t lie to him. “Snart’s a dickhead, Barry. Simple as that.” He could deflect though.

Barry sat up and frowned at him. Oliver swallowed. “I don’t need you defending me, or whatever you think you were doing.”

“Yes, fine, I don’t like the way he talks about you.” Oliver looked away. “Like you’re some… some prize, some _thing_. Like you’re his.”

“You’re an idiot.” Barry sighed. “He’s just saying that to get a rise out of you, you know, because he knows you’ll react… well, exactly how you did.”

“I know, but…” He wasn’t sure.

“Wait. You don’t… we’re not together or anything, me and Len. You know that, right?”

“Obviously!” Oliver twisted his hands together. “…You’re not?”

Barry lay back down, laughing. “You’re an idiot, Oliver.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so. Ollie's in Slytherin. I'm comfortable pegging him as Cunning more than Daring. I figure his mother was Slytherin, and probably at least one of her parents before her, and...  
> He is captain of the Quidditch team, plays chaser.  
> Tommy got expelled for experimenting with dangerous magic or whatever. Oliver feels very guilty about it.
> 
> Okay! Future updates will not be this quick. It is very dependent on how much work I have to do at any given time. I didn't have much work this week, so. also I had this half written already by the time I posted the first two.
> 
> PS response to this has been amazing <3 yr all fab


	4. Chess with Eddie

Eddie gave a triumphant hoot as he took Barry’s rook with his knight.

It was late, and the common room was empty except for them. Eddie had still been up when he’d returned from duelling practice with Oliver, (“I went for a jog round the lake,” he’d told him), and challenged him to a game of chess.

Barry was losing. His heart wasn’t in it.

Oliver was endearing and infuriating in equal measure. He was only a year older than Barry, but treated him like a child who needed protecting. And from what? Len? Barry could handle Len. They’d had their ups and downs, Len had a tendency to be a bit over aggressive, but they had a nice balance to their faux rivalry now.

He hadn’t had chance to talk to Len about the Quidditch match yet. They didn’t actually talk a lot, outside of playful insults as they passed each other in the hallways.

Barry didn’t know what had caused Oliver and Len’s intense dislike of each other, by the time he’d gotten to know them both it was well-established and may as well have been that way forever. If they wanted to fight, they could fight, that was their business.

Why were they now fighting about _him_ though? He didn’t understand it. Maybe-

“Hello, Earth to Barry.” Eddie’s voice cut through his thoughts, “Check, your turn.”

~*~

_“So, what do you think of West?” Eddie leaned over conspiratorially, causing Barry to jump and knock the toad he was supposed to be turning into a teapot to the floor, earning him a glare from Professor Stein._

_“Iris?” He asked as he crouched down to pick the toad back up._

_“Yeah. She’s cute, right?”_

_“She’s like, my sister.”_

_“Oh right, sorry.” Eddie laughed, then after a moment, “Who do you like then?”_

_Barry looked into Eddie’s eyes for a brief moment before blushing and looking away. “I dunno, no-one really, I guess.”_

_He knocked his toad on the floor again._

_~*~_

“What’s up with you tonight?” Eddie had checkmated him.

Barry sighed. “Just distracted.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

Eddie started putting away the chess pieces. Barry sat silently for a moment. “You saw the Quidditch match at the weekend?”

“Sure.” Eddie stopped what he was doing and turned his focus to Barry.

“What happened?”

“It was pretty brutal.  You know what Gryffindor and Slytherin get like.”

“You see the fight afterwards?”

“Of course. It was broken up pretty quickly tho.”

“Felicity said they… Leonard and Oliver… were fighting about me.”

“Why would they be fighting about you?” Eddie looked as baffled as Barry felt.

“I don’t _know_. That’s what I’m trying to work out.”

“I think…” Eddie paused, thinking. “I think they’re trouble and you should try and stay out of it.”

“Eddie…”

“I know you won’t, but as a prefect it would be remiss of me not to at least try.” Eddie grinned as Barry rolled his eyes. “Have you talked to either of them about it?”

“…Not really.”

“Well, they’re gonna know more about it than me, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Barry smiled.

“Okay, well maybe think about doing that then, yeah? Now come on, we should probably get to bed, it’s late.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Barry’s eyes lingered on the last pieces on the board before Eddie put them away, the two kings and a single pawn. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Barr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of work last week and then was visiting family. This has been on my mind though and so I have slightly more ongoing plot in mind than I previously did. So that should help.
> 
> Eddie is in Hufflepuff. Professor Martin Stein teaches Transfiguration.
> 
> (A variation of) the flashback section here was the first thing I wrote when I began this endeavour.


	5. Morning Post

Iris was eating breakfast and reading over her Magical History notes at the Slytherin table when Oliver sat down across from her.

“Morning Ollie.”

He ignored her and spooned scrambled egg onto his plate.

“You’re in a good mood.” Iris put down her notes. “How’s Barry?”

“How would I know?” Oliver frowned at her.

“Okay, suit yourself, let’s pretend he doesn’t tell me everything.” Iris scoffed as Oliver returned to ignoring her.

There was a clatter at the door as Barry stumbled through, yelling something behind him with a laugh. Iris glanced at Oliver to see him pretending not to have noticed, and stood up, ignoring Oliver’s hissed protest as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

~*~

_Iris poked her head round the bedroom door. Barry was curled up, hidden under the duvet in the middle of the bed. He hadn’t moved since they’d brought him home earlier that afternoon. She entered the room, the mountain of covers shuffling as she closed the door behind her with a click._

_“D’you want some chocolate?”_

_There was a sniff, and a hand poked out from the pile of covers. Iris broke her chocolate and placed half in Barry’s hand, which swiftly withdrew again. She sat down with her back against the bed._

_“…Fank you.” Barry mumbled._

_Iris shrugged. “Gotta share now if I’m gonna be your sister.”_

_~*~_

Iris sat down next to Barry as he shovelled toast into his mouth. “Morning. What happened at the door?”

Barry nodded in greeting, swallowing furiously. “Oh, uh, I slipped. Len iced the floor.” He grinned. Iris frowned. “Don’t start.”

“Not saying a word.” She glanced back at the Slytherin table. “How’s duelling practice going?”

“Mmm, pretty good. Oliver said I’m getting better.” Barry beamed at her. Iris was sceptical but said nothing.

“Any idea why he’s in such a bad mood this morning?”

“He is?” Barry looked confused for a moment chewing thoughtfully. “Oh, I might have told him off for fighting Len.”

“Barry.” Iris crossed her arms and glared at him, “’ _Len’_ started that, Oliver was defending you.”

“And I can defend myself, Iris! I don’t need him picking fights for me.”

The flurry of arriving owls with the morning’s post cut off their argument before it could really begin, as a letter was dropped in front of Barry.

“It’s from dad.” He told her as he started reading it.

“He never writes to me.” She helped herself to some bacon while waiting for him to finish, watching his frown deepen as his eyes moved down the paper. “What’s up, Barr?”

“He says he’s away for Christmas? So we can’t go home for the holidays.”

“What?  Let me see that.” She snatched the letter out of his hand and scanned through it. “‘Very sorry’… ‘important work’… blah, blah.” She screwed up the letter and threw it on the table. “Well that sucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no work to do yesterday so instead of doing housework or anything I watched a bunch of Jessica Jones and wrote this (and half the next chapter, in which Len actually appears? wow)
> 
> so, Barry lived with the Wests from a much younger age. I don't have the details of /why/ exactly, because, it's not super important. His mother was a witch, and she died, and his dad is... somewhere? I don't know. it's not super important. I will figure out if/when it becomes relevant.  
> But anyway, this is why Barry calls Joe 'dad' instead of 'Joe', because he was raised by him from that much younger an age.
> 
> I don't know who teaches history. maybe someone from legends of tomorrow? but. I only have like 'a trailer' to go off for that atm, so. (have y'all seen the trailer? I'm p excited)


	6. Loitering Rogues

“Hey Allen, have a nice trip?” Lis apparently saw Barry approaching before Len did.

“Nice, you been thinking of that one since this morning?” Barry replied. Len smirked as he turned round to look at him. He was in less of a hurry than he normally was, but still had his usual heavy bag over his shoulder, walking down the hallway to where Lisa, Mick, and himself were loitering between classes.

“Hey Badger.” Len said simply.

“Hey Len. No detentions today?”

“Me, a model student, in detention? Perish the thought.” Len gasped in mock horror. It earned him a brief laugh and a smile from Barry, which he returned warmly.

“C’mon.” Mick grunted as him and Lisa moved to leave.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

~*~

_Barry and Cisco were leaving class when they heard a thud and a yell. Rounding the corner, they saw a boy picking up his things, strewn across the hallway, while an older boy laughed._

_“Urgh, Snart.” Cisco frowned, “C’mon Barry.”_

_“What? He can’t just do what he likes.” Barry rushed towards the scene before Cisco could stop him. “Hey Snart, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”_

_Snart turned and looked Barry up and down, laughing. “Why, are there any around?”_

_Barry glared and drew his wand, “Expelli-,”_

_“Stupefy.”_

~*~

As the three of them walked away, Len turned back to see Barry looking… sad. He told the others to go on without him and turned back.

He leaned against the wall beside him, looking at the painting hanging opposite rather than at Barry. “What’s up, Badger?” He asked softly.

He saw Barry look at him in the corner of his eye, before turning to face the painting too. He didn’t say anything for a while. Len was about to leave when he spoke. “We can’t go home for Christmas. Dad’s away with work.” Barry shrugged. “Kinda sucks.”

“You know, Christmas here is alright.”

Barry turned to face him properly now. “You’ve spent Christmas here?”

“Yeah, every year. Me and Lis.” Not like they had a home to go back to. Not really.

Barry smiled gently. “At least we won’t be alone then.”

Len turned to face Barry properly and smiled in return for a brief moment, before pushing himself off the wall. “Alright, well I should catch up. See you later, Barry. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked.

Barry laughed, rolling his eyes. “See you later, Len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urgh yikes I'm finding barry & len's dynamic way hard to write. bodes well. welp. I brought this on myself.
> 
> 'badger' because I wanted him to call barry by a nickname and 'scarlet' doesn't really work now, and trying to play off yellow&black was never gonna work so. okay. badger. I like it anyway.  
> mick and lisa are gryffindors too, and on the quidditch team with len. mick is the other beater, lisa is seeker.
> 
> one more small update then I'm gonna try and cover CHRISTMAS in one long chapter. hopefully: before new year at least, haha.


	7. Thea

Barry was sulking. He claimed he was fine whenever Eddie actually tried to asked, but they’d known each other long enough now that he knew better. His being late to class wasn’t unusual, but he normally had the decency to at least look a little ashamed about it. Now he just sat at the back of the classroom, clearly not paying attention to…

Eddie turned back to refocus on Professor Singh’s explanation of nonverbal magic. Barry wouldn’t be able to copy his notes later if he’d forgotten to make any himself.

Before too long they were paired up to practice the technique. Eddie was hoping to get put with Barry, maybe help try and cheer him up a little, but found himself facing off against Thea instead. The class was soon full of gentle murmuring as everyone tried and failed to silently jinx each other.

“What’s up with Barry?” Thea asked him after a while.

He turned where she was looking to see him frowning in frustration, waving his wand at Palmer to no effect. He turned back to Thea with a sigh.

~*~

_The new Hufflepuffs clambered into their common room after the prefect showed them how to open the door. Barry hung back and entered last, door closing behind him as a man got up to welcome them and introduce himself as their head of house._

_Barry didn't really listen, wrapping his arms round himself as the man continued. He wished Iris was there. Looking around at the gathered students, a wide-eyed girl also not paying attention smiled at him. He smiled nervously back._

~*~

“You should come to ours for Christmas.” Thea rounded on Barry as soon as they left class.

“I- what? Thea-,”

“Listen, Eddie said you were down about staying here over Christmas, so I thought, hey, we have plenty of space, why don’t you come to ours?” Thea was practically bouncing with enthusiasm, as Barry levelled a brief glare at Eddie. “I can ask mum tonight. Or, I can get Ollie to, and Iris can come too, she’s friends with him, and it’d be great.”

Eddie shrugged. “Look Barr, you’re obviously not happy about spending Christmas here. What have you got to lose?”

“Who are you gonna spend Christmas with here? Just Iris. You come with us and you can hang out with her _plus_ me and Ollie. And you can probably meet Tommy, and maybe Sara.”

Thea continued extolling the virtues of Christmas with the Queen family as they walked towards their next class, but Eddie could see Barry had stopped listening, retreating into his own thoughts.

“Hey.” Eddie nudged his shoulder with his own, “Don’t let her bully you into it.”

“What? I’m not bullying him!”

Barry smiled. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's a fun story. originally thea was gonna be in gryffindor, and lisa was gonna be in slytherin. and they were going to be mentioned in the opening sorting chapter, but by surname, so the readers would THINK ollie was in gryffindor and len was in slytherin. but. then I didn't do that because: it served no purpose beyond that initial mislead, which, whatever.
> 
> so, yeah, thea is in hufflepuff with barry and eddie. she probably plays quidditch? literally just thinking of that as I type this, so.   
> singh is head of hufflepuff and teaches defence against the dark arts.
> 
> okay idk this chapter's kind of whatever but now on to christmasssssss what's barry gonna doooooo who knowsssss (me I do)


	8. Christmas

Barry was quiet for most of the train ride.

He’d finally acquiesced to Thea’s relentless needling and agreed to spend Christmas with the Queen family. She’d said that was good, since Iris had already accepted and Oliver had already arranged it with their mother.

The four of them shared a compartment, Oliver matching Barry’s quiet while Thea and Iris chatted. Barry caught Oliver’s eye once and smiled at him, receiving a thin smile and a nod in return, before he turned away to frown out the window at the passing countryside.

~*~

A driver picked them up from the station, and servants met them when they arrived to carry their bags into the house. Manor. Mansion. Barry was stunned. He knew the Queens had money but.

Wow.

Mrs. Queen greeted them in the foyer. A warm hug for Oliver, a briefer one for Thea, firm handshake for Iris, and a cursory one for Barry. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Thea, who smirked and rolled her eyes.

“We’re Slytherins for generations,” she whispered as her mother talked to Iris and Oliver about something, “I’m a massive disappointment.”

Barry frowned.

~*~

The next morning Barry woke up unusually early, having found it hard to sleep in a new place. He carefully padded down the stairs, looking for the kitchen to get some breakfast. He found it soon enough, following the sounds of a conversation.

“…so now I’ve actually dropped one of my subjects and I’m only studying three this year.” A boy Barry didn’t recognise was talking to Oliver.

“Morning.” Oliver smiled at Barry as he sheepishly closed the door behind him.

“Morning. Just, ah, looking for breakfast.”

“You know, we have cooks, you don’t have to do that yourself.”

“You have cooks. Of course you have cooks. Wow.” Barry paused, cupboard half open. “Well, I think I can manage to make toast by myself just fine.” He brandished a loaf of bread victoriously. “I uh, hope I’m not interrupting…?” He glanced briefly at the stranger then back at Oliver.

“Nah, I was just catching Ollie up on Muggle school. Tommy Merlyn. No relation.” He introduced himself with a grin. Barry chuckled slightly as he shook his hand, completely missing Oliver rolling his eyes behind him.

“Barry Allen.”

“This is Barry?” Tommy asked with a glance back to Oliver, “Huh, you’re taller than I expected.”

“Um, thanks?” Barry frowned, glancing between Tommy’s open grin and Oliver’s glare.

“Right, well, we have to go, now.” Oliver fixed a tight smile on his face. “See you later, Barry.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tommy called as he was pushed out the door.

Barry leaned back against the counter, confused. Oliver told people about him?

He was distracted from his thoughts by the smell of burnt toast.

~*~

That was the most Barry saw of Oliver for several days. He’d see him in passing on his way in or out of the house, he’d smile and say hey, Oliver would smile briefly in return, and that was that. Oliver was out of the house a lot, spending time with Tommy and a girl Thea told him was Sara.  Barry spent most of his time in the house with Thea, and sometimes Iris when she didn’t join Oliver.

It wasn’t the same as being at home, of course, but it was nice, and ultimately Barry was glad he came.

~*~

One day Thea dragged him out of the house to show him around town, and as they were entering a dingy little café (“They have the _best_ cookies ever.”) a boy collided with Barry.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Thea yelled at his back.

“Why don’t you-,” the boy turned round with a glare, but his face softened slightly as he saw Thea. “Hey, have I seen you around here before?”

“Probably?”

“Yeah I think I have. I’m Roy.”

“I don’t care, apologise for walking into my friend.”

“Yeah, sorry mate.” The boy, Roy, nodded at Barry.

“…I’m Thea.”

Barry zoned out at that point, wondering if he was actually going to get to try these best cookies ever at some point or not. “How do you do that?” He asked once the boy had left and they finally moved on.

“Do what?”

“You know,” he gestured to the piece of paper she was clutching with Roy’s phone number written on, “Talk to people and… stuff.”

“I don’t know, I’m just very lovable.” She grinned. “You’ve had a girlfriend before though, right? Linda?”

Barry shrugged.

“What happened with that?” Thea continued, either oblivious or uncaring about Barry’s discomfort.

“She went back to Beauxbatons.” He huffed into his scarf. “We didn’t keep in touch.”

“Right.” They walked quietly for a few moments. “So who d’you want to ask out?”

“What? No-one. I just-,” Barry spluttered, “I don’t know. I couldn’t talk to someone like that if I wanted to.”

“Barry, you’re a great guy, you’ll be fine. Now let’s get home, we must have a phone somewhere. Mum will flip if she knew I was flirting with a muggle.”

~*~

The night of Christmas Eve, Barry and Iris sat cross-legged in their pyjamas on Barry’s bed, drinking hot chocolate. It wasn’t really an official tradition, but they’d been doing this every year for as long as Barry could remember.

“This is nice, just the two of us.” Iris said as Barry took his first sip.

“Yeah. Though, I did ask Oliver if he wanted to join us, but…” Barry’s face fell. “I think he’s upset with me? I don’t know.”

“No, he’s just…” Iris sighed softly, setting down her mug. She chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. “Ollie is upset with himself, I think. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Well tell him to stop avoiding me, then.” Barry mumbled into his mug.

“I can hex him for you too, if you want.”

Barry chuckled. “I might hold you to that.”

They were quiet for a moment or two after that, until Barry asked about Sara, and Iris started telling him about her days with Oliver’s friends.

~*~

Christmas day itself was a more understated affair than Barry had been expecting.

He woke up buzzing with energy, as Iris burst in and dragged him out of the room. Thea and Oliver met them at the foot of the stairs, also still in their pyjamas. Thea hugged Barry enthusiastically as she wished him happy Christmas, Oliver made half a step forward before halting and settling on a smile as he did.

Together the four of them settled down in a sitting room, where their presents were arrayed under a tree, and round a warm fire they opened and exchanged gifts.  Iris’ eyes lit up at the hair clips Barry gave her. Barry grinned as he flicked through the book on mysterious disappearances Thea gave him.

Oliver faltered as he picked up his gift from Barry.

“…I didn’t get you anything.” He said quietly.

“That’s okay. It’s not like you knew I’d be here until the last minute." Barry said after a moment. "Really, it’s fine. It’s not that great a present, don’t worry.” He added with an awkward chuckle.

Oliver’s face was inscrutable as he opened the wrapping and pulled out the dark green jumper. Barry chewed his lip nervously.

“Thank you Barry.” He mumbled.

Dinner itself was lavish, of course, but smaller than Barry would have thought, the only guests other than Iris and himself being Tommy and his father.

Barry found himself sitting between Iris and Thea, and opposite Oliver. He grinned to see Oliver had changed into the jumper he’d bought him, and received a slightly awkward smile in return.

~*~

That night, after everyone had said their final goodnights, there was a soft knock at Barry’s bedroom door. He opened it a crack to find Oliver, face tight.

“Hey Oliver, what’s up?”

“Hey Barry. Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure.”

Barry stepped aside, and Oliver entered, eyes going straight for the owl perched on the foot of the bed, then taking in the letter and half eaten chocolates on the bed.

“When did this arrive?” He gestured vaguely.

“Oh, just a few minutes ago. Oliver, meet Comet.” Barry’s eyes lit up as he gently petted the owl.

“And Comet is…?” Oliver asked, making no move to pet the owl.

“Jay’s owl.” At Oliver’s blank look, Barry continued. “From Beauxbatons, you remember? The visit, maybe not him particularly, I don’t know.”

“Right.” Oliver focused his attention on Barry. “Listen, I wanted to apologise again for not getting you a present.”

“What? It’s fine, really, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not fine. Jay sent you a present from France or wherever, I don’t even give you something when we’re in the same room.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, folding and unfolding his hands in his lap. “Barry, I…” Oliver sighed.

Barry sat down next to him, leaving Comet preening himself. “What’s up? Iris said I hadn’t done anything wrong but you’ve been distant since we left Hogwarts. Are you mad I came here?”

“No.” Oliver stood up stiffly, talking with his back to Barry. “Iris is right, you haven’t done anything wrong. But having you here is… awkward for me, because I…” His voice faltered.

“Because you what? Oliver I don’t understand.” Barry stood up too, directing his frustration directly to the back of Oliver’s head.

Oliver said nothing, but turned around suddenly. Barry hadn’t realised how close he’d been standing. Neither of them moved for a moment, Barry’s eyes fixed on Oliver’s as Oliver’s glanced down to Barry’s mouth. Then Oliver’s hand was in his hair, his eyes fluttered shut, and their lips met.

It was brief, and chaste, just a short press of their mouths together, but Barry was breathing heavily when Oliver pulled away barely an inch.

“Merry Christmas, Barry.” He whispered.

_…Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy christmas dorks  
> I said the next bit would be longer
> 
> yeah barry went with the queens, sorry those who wanted him to stay with len.
> 
> roy was originally going to be in gryffindor but I'm glad I never mentioned that so I could put him here, now.  
> beauxbatons is earth 2.  
> oh and sara attends durmstrang because of reasons. probably met nyssa there, you know.
> 
> (next chapter will not be this long again)


	9. Meanwhile / Later

Lenny was sulking, and Lisa was getting tired of it.

It was no use outright asking him what was wrong, he’d either just tell her he was fine, or else try and claim it was just the season bringing up bad memories.

Well, that might work on everyone else, but Lisa knew him slightly better than that. Lenny loved Christmas at Hogwarts, had since his first year here, and had been downright cheerful the morning most of the students left to return to their loving homes and families.

It hadn’t lasted.

Looking back, it was clear his mood had dipped by dinner that first evening, but at the time she hadn’t really noticed until later in the week, when he hexed a painting that told him to cheer up.

Christmas Day itself had been fine. They hadn’t got each other presents, they never did, but they spent the whole day together, eating and laughing and playing on the frozen lake.

His mood had soured as they lay on the ground, making jokes at the expense of their friends and classmates. At the time she hadn’t caught what caused it, but now it was becoming clear.

~*~

It was the last day of the holiday, the other students were returning tonight ready for classes in the morning, and Lenny had spent most of the day in bed.

Lisa had come up and yelled at him that he needed to at least go eat something, for god’s sake, and he’d yelled back, but eventually pulled some clothes on and stomped off to find some food. Lisa sighed, and turned round about to leave when something caught her notice in the corner of her eye.

There, on the corner of the bedside cabinet, underneath a book and some _hopefully clean_ underwear, was a small, still wrapped, Christmas present.

She glanced back to the doorway to make sure her brother wasn’t about to barge back in, and carefully extricated the package. Plain red paper, and a small card tied on with yellow ribbon, as simple ‘Barry’ written in Len’s careful handwriting.

… _oh._

~*~

“Hey Len. Any new year’s resolutions? Let me guess, freeze half as much stuff? Or, wait, no, freeze _twice_ as much stuff.”

They bumped into the kid a couple of days later, as they were heading down to quidditch practice. He had a grin on his face, whole sentences spilling out of his mouth before anyone had chance to respond. Thawne was with him, frowning uncomfortably.

“Allen.” Len drawled, coolly, “Good Christmas?”

Allen’s face dropped slightly and he shifted awkwardly. “Yeah, I mean, it was okay.”

“Good. I’m glad you weren’t stuck here in the end.” Len’s voice remained carefully level.

“I-,”

“Anyway, I’ve got places to be. Give _his majesty_ my regards.” Lisa couldn’t help but laugh as Len bowed, low and mocking, before stalking off.

~*~

They arrived at the quidditch pitch as the Slytherin team were leaving. Lisa’s eyes quickly scanned the group, settling on Queen in the middle. He stopped talking mid-sentence as he saw them approach, Diggle’s hand settling on his shoulder as his eyes focussed on Len.

“Hey Queen. Good Christmas?” Len called over with a sneer. Diggle’s grip on Queen’s shoulder tightened, and he stayed quiet, walking away with his jaw tight. “Give Barry a kiss from me.” Len called over his shoulder.

“What did you just say?” Queen whirled round in an instant, thunderous. Lisa took a step back, even as Diggle and Lance followed behind their captain, hands holding him back.

 “I asked you to say hi to Barry for me.” Len smirked, “You need to chill out.”

“You shut the hell up about Barry, you piece of trash.” Queen hissed through his teeth. Lisa saw her brother’s eyes flash, though his expression remained amused.

“I will do whatever I damn well want.” Len leaned in close, “With whomever I damn well want.” He added with a grin.

His face dropped into a deep frown as he turned and walked away, leaving Queen looking furious, his friends still holding him back. If he hit the bludgers a bit harder than usual during practice, well, Lisa was the only one who seemed to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR like six days ago  
> I'd say I've been busy but the truth is just I'm really lazy, tbh. idk it wasn't coming together. the bit at the end with oliver only got added, like, yesterday and it pulled it together I think. so, hooray.
> 
> Laurel and Diggle play beater. don't ask me to justify diggle being in slytherin, my thought process is 100% 'okay he's with ollie', lmao.
> 
> [hoping to have one more chapter in me before these shows return, but we'll see]


	10. Telling Eddie

Barry was a mess of emotions. Full of nervous energy, light and happy, yet weighed down by a pit of worry in his gut at the same time. Excitement and anxiety crackling under his skin like electricity.

It was a little confusing.

Oliver had kissed him. Oliver liked guys? Oliver liked _him._ He presumed, anyway, they hadn’t actually really talked about it. He’d stopped avoiding him, and the rest of the Christmas break had been nice. They hadn’t kissed again, but that was probably fine. They hadn’t really talked about it. He was trying not to worry.

Then on top of that, Len seemed upset with him.  He’d called him _Allen._ He hadn’t called him Allen in years.

“What’s with Snart?” Eddie asked, once he and Lisa had left.

“I… guess he’s upset I spent Christmas at Oliver’s?” He answered, non-committal. It made sense. He couldn’t worry about that right now though. “Eddie, come in here a minute.” Barry entered an empty classroom and waiting for Eddie to follow him.

“So, this is kind of ominous. What’s up, Barr?”

“I feel kind of weird talking to you about this sort of thing given, everything, but I need to talk to someone, and Iris and Felicity are too close to him, and Cisco and Caitlin don’t really know I’m-,”

“Barry, you’re rambling.” Eddie cut him off. “Breathe.”

Barry took a deep breath.  “Oliver kissed me.”

“Oliver-, woah. Over Christmas?”

Barry nodded. He could feel himself turning red.

“So, what’s happening there? Are you two going out or…?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t really talked about it?” Barry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “I know, I know, you’re going to tell me to talk to him, and, I will, I just, wanted to talk to someone else first.”

Eddie huffed a soft laugh. “Yeah. Well, I don’t really know what to say. Do you like him?”

“Yes? Or… maybe. I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about him like that before.”

“Yeah I guess you should figure that out first …I’m not helping, am I?”

Barry smiled. “You’re listening, which is what I need right now.”

“Okay, so continue, and I’ll try to stop interrupting.”

Barry tried his best to articulate the conflicting emotions he was feeling. His excitement that cool, athletic Oliver Queen liked him. His unease at what this might mean for their friendship if it went wrong, or even if it went right. Eddie listened, nodding and ‘hmm’ing in the appropriate places. Barry blushed as he recounted Oliver wearing the sweater he gave him, coming to apologise for not getting him anything.

And kissing him.

“So…” Eddie said with a sly smile after a moment of quiet. “How was it?”

“It was… good. It was very good.” Barry answered with a grin. “I’ve never… not with a guy. There’s not really been anyone I’ve thought about since…” he trailed off.

~*~

_“Well sure, I like you too, buddy.”_

_Barry swallowed hard, his mouth was dry. “No, I… I_ like _like you. Like, want-you-to-be-my-boyfriend like you.”_

_Eddie blinked. “I uh. I don’t swing that way.”_

_“Yeah that… that figures. Please don’t hate me?” His eyes burned._

_“What? Of course not. Barry, I… you’re still my friend.” Eddie grinned awkwardly, Barry smiled weakly back. “Do you want a hug, or would that be weird?”_

_~*~_

Eddie coughed and looked away, blushing.

“I’m over you, buddy.” Barry laughed, making Eddie grin sheepishly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having a hopeless crush on your straight friend is a rite of passage, barry. we've all been there.
> 
> originally the specifics of people's sexuality was not going to be really addressed? like, anything to do with actually coming out or that. buuuuut I decided when writing christmas that thea didn't know barry liked dudes. and this is now helping shape some things. and it's important to a section I'm excited to write in... two chapters' time?
> 
> ANYWAY  
> it's 3am I'm going to sleep.


	11. Hogsmeade

Not many other students had come out to Hogsmeade that weekend, the few that had wrapping scarves tight against the bitter cold. Len made no such effort to protect himself, preferring to feel the cold, especially when he was in a bad mood.

He knew, rationally, that Barry hadn’t actually done anything wrong. He knew he was being petty, and there was no reason for him to be upset. Barry hadn’t promised to spend any time with him.  Still, Len felt rejected, and it pissed him off that Oliver Queen was the one he got rejected for, even if that wasn't what Barry had intended.

He rubbed his hands together for warmth and turned a corner, and was walked into by none other than Barry himself.

“Ah, sorry, I-,” he mumbled out through his thick scarf. “Oh hey, Len. I’ve been hoping to bump into you.”

“…Barry.” Len stood, impassive.

“Okay. I just wanted to… Christmas here wouldn’t have been bad, but… Iris is friends with Oliver, and she was going, and I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas without her.” Barry shuffled awkwardly, shivering in the breeze.

Len nodded slowly. He wouldn't want to spend the holidays apart from his sister either.

“It would have been nice to hang out, though.” Len couldn’t see his mouth, but he’d bet Barry was grinning now.

“Yeah.” Len's smiled. “You know, if you’re not busy now, we could-,”

“Oh, uh, I’m actually… I’m on my way to meet someone. Sorry.”

“Alright. You’re probably late, huh.” Len smirked.

Barry’s eyes went wide. “Oh, damn. I… I’ve gotta go. Bye Len.”

“See you around, Barry.” He playfully punched Barry on the arm as he passed.

Barry hadn’t done anything wrong. Len knew this. He scowled as he left anyway.

~*~

Oliver scowled at his bottle, picking nervously at the label. Barry was late, which wasn’t surprising, but it gave Oliver more time by himself to worry. There weren’t many other students in the Three Broomsticks, Oliver was reassured to see nobody he particularly knew, but he still couldn’t help anxiously glancing round from the small table he’d chosen in the back corner.

He liked to plan, to know what he was going to do before he did it. He didn’t have a plan today. He’d been trying his best to ignore his feelings, hadn’t planned to kiss Barry in the first place, but then he was at his house, and was so thoughtful even when Oliver was being an arsehole, and...

He took a deep breath. Barry complicated his plans.

Despite his nerves, Oliver couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face when Barry finally walked in.

“Hey Oliver, sorry I’m late, I bumped into, uh, a friend.” Barry smiled shyly as he unwrapped himself from his scarf and coat, sitting down on the chair opposite.

“I think I’d be more concerned if you were on time for once.”

Oliver felt slightly more at ease now Barry was finally here, falling back into familiar friendly conversation easily. They talked about school, Oliver chucking as Barry confessed he should probably be doing divination homework, Barry grinning as Oliver complained about Professor Waller.

“She’s always on my back, saying I should spend less time worrying about quidditch and more time studying.” his frown weakened as Barry beamed at him.

“Singh’s alright, he just chews me out when I’m late with work. He knows I’m smart though.”

“Modest, too.”

“Damn right.” Barry laughed, hooking his foot round Oliver’s leg under the table, rubbing gently.

Oliver stood up abruptly. “I’m… getting another drink.” He avoided Barry’s gaze as he walked to the bar.

Warm fondness and cold anxiety roiled together in Oliver’s gut. He glared round at the other students, as if he expected them to be watching. He liked Barry, he’d accepted that much, but this was still new to him. Barry was the first guy to draw his attention like this.

He paid for the two butterbeers with a tight smile and headed back to their table. “I got you another, too.”

“Oh, uh, cheers.” Barry accepted the bottle with a small smile. A heavy quiet settled over them for a few moments. “So, um… how’s quidditch practice going?”

They settled back into conversation, albeit slightly less comfortably than before, until it was time to return to the castle. Oliver nearly moved to hug Barry as he got up to leave, but hesitated, and the moment passed.

He never should have kissed him.

He should kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///incompetent teenage boys whom do not handle their feelings well///  
> listen. the original plan was for ollie to be waaaay more of an ass than he is being. he was gonna straight up start avoiding/pushing away again. but. now he's just not yet comfortable in his sexuality. poor boy. it was difficult to write! lmao.  
> (I know barry said he was gonna /talk/ to him but: saying yr gonna have the awkward conversation and then /actually following through/ are very different things. it's tricky.)
> 
> professor waller! will be in next chapter (ooh) so, we can talk more about her then
> 
> who's excited for new episode time (me I am)


	12. Student/Teacher Discussion

“Hey, um, Professor Singh, do you have a minute?” David turned from where he was clearing the chalkboard to see Barry Allen watching him, hands twisting nervously on his bag strap. The rest of the class were long gone.

“Is this about the problems you’re having in class?” He asked. Barry still hadn’t gotten the hang of even the simplest nonverbal spells.

“No. Or, not directly. It’s, um. It’s about a personal… thing?”

David leaned back on the edge of his desk to give the boy his full attention. He looked even more nervous than a moment ago, if that was possible. “Alright.”

“There’s a… it’s…” Barry fumbled round the words, “How… how do you tell if a guy likes you?”

A pause. “I’m not going to help you gossip about your classmates, Allen.”

“No, that’s not… I’m bi, but actually… with a guy is new.” He started pacing. “Ol-, my friend, uh, kissed me. And we’ve hung out a few times since then, and it feels different than before to me, but… it’s like he’s holding back, or… like he regrets it? I don’t know.”

“Have you talked to him about this?”

“Not as such? I don’t really want to force the issue, in case…”

“Sure.” If the other boy was having doubts, whether about his sexuality in general or Barry in particular, demanding an answer could easily lead to him just pushing away. “I think the best thing you can do is give him some time, and perhaps space.”

Barry sighed. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, there’s not really a quick solution.” He felt bad for the boy.

“No, I know. Thanks anyway. It’s, um, nice to know I can talk to someone about… this.”

David smiled, a tingle of pride in his chest. “Of course, Barry.”

~*~

Amanda’s eyes scanned down the parchment, quill hovering over the columns of numbers, occasionally crossing one out or underlining some. There was a knock on her office door.

“Enter.” She called, glancing up momentarily to see Oliver Queen closing the door behind him. She glanced at her watch and tutted. “You’re late, Mr Queen.”

He offered no apology or explanation. Amanda left him waiting as she studied another column of numbers.

Queen cleared his throat. “You asked to see me, professor?”

“Sit down, Mr Queen.” Amanda instructed, placing her work on the desk once he’d complied. “Not long until the NEWTs now, are you sure you have time for this… distraction.”

“I’m not quitting quidditch.”

“I’m not suggesting you do. Though I imagine that would help too.” Amanda watched her student’s face cycle quickly through confusion and surprise, before settling into a tight frown. “You are not going to get through these exams unless you _focus_ , and right now you are doing anything but.”

The boy maintained his frown, but avoided her eye. “How do you…?”

She didn’t answer. “What do you want to do when you leave here?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

Merlin, appealing to her students’ ambition usually worked. “All the more reason to get good exam results, so you have plenty of options.”

“…Yeah, I know.” He finally looked up at her. “Can I go, professor?”

“Yes, Mr Queen.” He stood up instantly, “You need to assess your priorities. Is he worth potentially throwing away your future for?”

He faltered for a moment, turned back halfway with his mouth open, before snapping it shut and leaving.

Amanda picked her sheet and quill back up, and circled a row of numbers.

~*~

“Leonard!” Rip called as he approached the boy, lounging by the lake where Gideon said he’d be, “A word! _Now_!”

“What’s up, Hunter?” He didn’t even bother to stand.

“ _Professor_ Hunter.” He tapped his foot angrily. “You damaged an incredibly valuable painting.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

“Prince Khufu? On the fourth floor?”

“Oh, yeah. He was a dickhead.”

“It isn’t funny, Leonard. Detention, my office, six o’ clock. Two weeks, starting tomorrow.”

“Whatever.”

Rip let out a long breath through his nose, silently counting backwards. This boy infuriated him. “So what’s going on?” He asked, calmer.

No answer.

“Something’s going on. Your work’s noticeably dipped, you’re fighting even more… that’s it isn’t, something to do with Queen?”

Silence.

“…is it about a girl?”

A snort of laughter.

 _Teenagers._ “Just tell her how you feel, Leonard, it’s not healthy to keep things bottled up.” He turned back towards the castle. “Be inside before curfew or I’ll add a third week of detention.”

~*~

Harrison wheeled down the hallway, a veritable throng of students passing him in the other direction. Except one student, who stopped on seeing him.

“Oh, Professor Wells, I finished that potion I’ve been working on and I was hoping you could take a look at it, if you have time?” She asked earnestly. Her dedication was charming, really.

“Of course Miss Snow, bring it by my office this evening.”

“Thank you so much, professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wells and caitlin aren't relevant, I just found it kinda funny? to include ravenclaw too, for completion's sake.  
> so yeah!  
> wells, ravenclaw, potions  
> singh, hufflepuff, defence against the dark arts  
> waller, slytherin, arithmancy  
> hunter, gryffindor, history of magic  
> gideon, divination
> 
> I had the idea for this chapter A While Ago and I'm happy I was finally able to do it. reached an appropriate point in the story, AND finally came up with a head of gryffindor. nice.
> 
> SO UH: I'm gonna Take A Break from this for now? while I sort it out a bit in my head (the perils of making it up as you go along, lmao) and work on some other stuff probably.
> 
> so: ON HIATUS FOR NOW, I GUESS
> 
> EDIT (May 3rd) TO ADD: so this is to all intents and purposes abandoned for now I suppose! sorry sorry. I do intend to get back to it, honest, but. well I'm barely even reading anything at the moment, never mind writing. also work has been really busy, and since my job is literally just typing all day, when I'm doing a lot of it I don't really feel like typing in my downtime, yknow? (also I'm a little burned out on flash/cold if I'm honest, there's So Much of it.)  
> also I'm terrible at planning, lmao.   
> sorry again, I love you all, peace xoxo


End file.
